happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
What's in a Name?
What's in a Name is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Cloudy changes her name and identity after an accident. Plot Cloudy lays in a field doing her usual business, looking at clouds. She sees one cloud shaped like a tree, another one shaped like a cat, and then one shaped like the cloud-shaped marking on her tail, making her giggle. Just in the distance, Lumpy and Handy try to destroy a building. They blow it up with dynamite, and a safe falls on the ground. They both get dollar signs in their eyes and Handy tries to figure out how to open it. Lumpy grabs a chainsaw and tries to slice the safe open. It is so hard that the chain pops off, cutting off one of Lumpy's antlers and slicing Handy's head. A few feet away, Cloudy gets up to leave, when the chain flies towards her and slices off her tail, making her scream. Cloudy is later seen walking out of the hospital, sad and apparently nameless, as she has lost her namesake tail marking. She looks at the bandaged area where her tail used to be and sighs. However, she sees a poster of the sun setting over a tropical island. Realizing how beautiful the sun looked, she thought of an idea. At home, she dyed her fur yellow and orange and made her hair spiked to resemble the sun's rays. She then went to the courthouse, and walked out with a certificate revealing her new name: "Sunny". Later that day, Sunny went to a hillside and layed on the ground to look at the sun. She enjoyed the first few minutes, but soon the sun burnt her eyes, blinding her. She walks out of the courthouse with her name changed to "Sunglasses" (the certificate had "ny" in Sunny crossed out and replaced with "glasses"). With her vision impaired, Sunglasses bumped into several streetlights. She then bumped into The Mole, and they instantly fell in love with each other (hearts were seen in their glasses). Later that night, The Mole and Sunglasses were ironically watching stars. A small burning asteroid hits the ground next to The Mole, who picks it up to show his girlfriend. Oblivious to this, Sunglasses proceeds to kiss The Mole, but instead kisses the asteroid, causing her lips and head to burn. As the episode ends, The Mole's hands are set on fire from touching the asteroid. Deaths #Handy's head is sliced in half by the chainsaw's chain. #Cloudy/Sunny/Sunglasses burns to death. Injuries #Lumpy's antler is cut off. #Cloudy's tail is sliced off by the chain. #Cloudy/Sunny is blinded by the sun. #The Mole's hands are set on fire. Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 7. *This is the only time in an episode where a character changes their name. Although at some point, Kooka's name was changed to Meaty, though this was permanent and for the overall production of the series. *It was once rumored by fans that Cloudy was going to remain as Sunny or Sunglasses permanently. Her later appearance in Let's Bounce dispelled the rumors. However, she became Sunny again in the Love Bites short Fair Weather Fools. *Handy is the first character to die in Season 7. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 7 Episodes Category:Season Premiere